


Heart Made Of Glass (My Mind Of Stone)

by Doctor_Freaking_Phil



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Depressed Peter Parker, Hanging, High School, Sad, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Freaking_Phil/pseuds/Doctor_Freaking_Phil
Summary: Peter holds the knife close to his wrist.The bullying gets worse. *slice*May prefers her new boyfriend over me *slice*Ned doesn't care about me. *slice*MJ found Brad. *slice*Mr. Stark hates me. *slice*I'm useless. *Hang*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. If anything triggers you, please don't force yourself to read. This is really dark.

Peter holds the knife close to his wrist. He can feel it tickling his skin.

~

_"God Peter go do something with your life! Obviously me and James don't want you here anymore! Go on and scramble you ungrateful orphan!" May's words stabbed him in the chest. She got up and took him by the wrist and dragged him all the way to the door. She swiftly threw the door open and roughly shoved Peter out._

_"And stay out!" She said, shutting the door in front of his face._

*slice*

~

_"Hey Penis empty your wallet," Flash said as his group of friends surrounded him in the bathroom. "I said do it Parker!" Flash pulled a knife out and shoved him into the wall and put the cold metal against his throat._

_"Flash, please..." Peter pleaded._

_"What, are you gonna cry? What a baby!" Flash said as he emptied Peter's pockets and left with his wallet. "Dumb ass."_

*slice*

~

_"Ned, can I come over to your house?" Peter asked through the phone._

_"Sorry Peter, but Flash told me not to hang out with a looser like you."_

_"What?"_

_"You heard me. No one wants to hang out with you. Don't call me again."_

*slice*

~

_Peter: hey MJ you wanna hang out later?_

_MJ: sorry Peter but this isn't going to work out_

_Peter: what? What do you mean?_

_MJ: me and Brad are a thing now..._

_Peter: what?_

_MJ: im so sorry Peter_

_Peter: You're not. No one is. I hope you guys are happy._

_MJ: Peter please we can still be friends_

_Peter: no we can't. No one wants to be my friend. I'm the sad looser who no one cares about. Ned left me, you left me, heck even May gave me up! Save yourself the trouble and forget about me_

_MJ: you know what fine. Screw you loser. Useless piece of shit kill yourself_

_Peter: don't worry I will_

*slice*

~

_"Thanks for taking me in Mr. Stark."_

_"Stop the Mr. Stark shit. I've been noticing your grades were dropping."_

_"I- I can explain."_

_"Go ahead."_

_"Well um. I don't know it's just-"_

_"What? Are you not smart enough or something?"_

_"Mr. Stark-"_

_"STOP! The only reason why I took you in was because of your school record! God how can I be so stupid! You were just some below average teenager. I'm taking the suit and you are moving out tomorrow."_

_"No I'm sorry! I promise I'll do better! Please the suit is all I have!"_

_"Really? Maybe if you were actually Spiderman your uncle would be still alive! He should be alive instead of you!" Tony had just realized what he had said. He saw the boy's eyes fill with tears leaking down to his cheeks._

_"I understand. It's ok if you don't want me alive, I can fix that."_

_"Pete no I didn't mean-" before he could finish, Peter walked out of the building._

*slice*

~

Peter decided to climb into his bedroom that Tony provided him.

"FRIDAY lock the door and don't let anyone in. You can unlock it when I die."

"Mr. Parker, what do you mean when you die?"

"No one cares about me. It's better if I leave now."

"Don't say that. Everyone loves you!"

"Try saying that to Flash, Ned, MJ, May, and Mr. Stark! They all hate me! I hate myself! Just let me do this." Peter stood on a stool and shot a web at the ceiling and wrapped the other end around his throat. "Thanks for everything FRI, make sure everyone gets the notes."

"Peter, don't do this."

"Too late, I already am."

And with that, Peter kicked the stool from underneath him and let his body hang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg warning I was ugly crying and it's 2 am this broke my heart
> 
> THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED CUZ I FELT LIKE EDITING IT CUZ WHY NOT

"Pete, can we talk?" Tony knocked on the door.

No response.

"Giving me the silent treatment, huh? I know, I deserve it. Look, I'm sorry for the things I said earlier. They were awfully things and I've had a rough day today. I don't want you to leave, I never wanted you to leave. It's not your fault your uncle Ben is, god I'm such a douche bag. He is so proud of you, so proud. I am too. I love you so much, my little spider."

Still nothing.

"Pete, say something please?"

Silence.

"If you don't say something I'm coming in."

Absolute silence.

"Alright I'm coming in."

Tony cried at the sight. His kid, his son, was hanging from his own web. Dark purple bruises formed around the teen's throat and his lips are a deadly blue color.

~

_Dear May,_

_I'm sorry for being the worst nephew ever. I hope you and James are happy and don't cry for me, I'm not worth it. Thanks for being my Aunt May. Love you._

May fell to the ground and cried as she held the paper close to her heart. 

"I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry!" She sobbed. "I'm sorry Mary and Richard, I failed you!"

~

_Dear Flash,_

_I know you and I never got along. I know you always bullied me and pushed me around, but I forgive you because I deserved it. Don't think this is your fault, I hate myself too._

Flash couldn't believe it. Peter Parker killed himself. 

"Stupid!" He punched himself. "God, it's all your fault!"

~

_Dear Ned,_

_Hey. I know you probably hate me and all but don't think this is your fault. I couldn't have asked for a better friend. I understand that you don't want to hang out with me. I don't like me either. Take care._

Ned dropped the note. No, it couldn't be true. He had been told Peter hung himself but it hurt even more reading the note. It was all his fault.

~

_Dear MJ,_

_I hope you and Brad are happy right now. I'm sorry that I wasn't good enough for you and I love you so much. Please don't mourn me, it's not worth it._

MJ cried into her pillow. She never cried. She couldn't believe that she told Peter to kill himself. She couldn't believe she dumped him for someone who never truly loved her and later dumped her for someone more popular. She couldn't believe the lovable, cute, nerdy Peter was gone.

~

_Dear Midtown Tech,_

_I know no one ever liked me here, but I wanted to say a few things. I always truly believed that I was useless and a waste of space. Also, I'm Spiderman. I'm supposed to help people, yet I just annoyed them. I understand why Mr. Stark took my suit away and I deserved for being so useless. Just forget about me. I'm gone, so what? Just forget about me like it was a normal day at school when I was alive._

Tony read in front of the tearing up students. Some of them were looking down in shame and guilt and others, like Ned and MJ, crying their eyes out in guilt. Tony could barley finish the last sentence before bursting into tears.

~

_Dear Mr. Stark_

_Thanks for putting up with my crap and stuff. Also, thanks for letting me be Spiderman. I know you hate me, but I just want to let you know that I love you. You are like a dad to me since I never had one growing up. I'm sorry for getting in your way and I won't be both you anymore. Thanks for everything._

All Tony could do was cry. Cry for the son that he failed. Cry for the kid he saw hanging from the ceiling. All he could do was blame himself.

~

"17 year old Peter Parker was found dead in his bedroom. Locals say it was from suicide. Before, we tried to talk to Tony Stark, the boy's guardian, but he refused to give out any details. Now he has spoken out today." The news reporter said.

The camera switched over to a press conference which showed Tony speaking. "Peter Parker was a lovable kid. He helped so many people, knowing that... That he was Spiderman." Everyone gasped. "No one expected that this horrible event would happen, but it did. And we all are truly devastated."

~

MJ cried on Ned's shoulder as he walked up to the open casket. There lied the most innocent kid in the world. His face was paler and makeup covered his bruised throat. Thou he didn't look dead, he looked like he was peacefully sleeping.

"I'm sorry Peter," the 2 sobbed over the casket.

As they walked away, May approached her nephew. 

"Petey Pie I'm so sorry I did this to you!" She sobbed and kissed his forehead, for the last time. 

Tony walked towards the mourning woman and placed his hand on her shoulder, signaling it was time to move on.

"Hey kid," Tony looked at the young body, tears threatening to spill. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I wish I knew, I love you kid. I didn't mean anything I said before. God, I wish I could tell you how much I love you, Underoos. You're my son, you've always been. You were a great Spidey. You helped so many people, Pete, so many people. I'll never forget you kid, I promise." He said, placing a kiss against his forehead. There were tears streaming down his cheeks and a sob escaped from him. 

Tony grabbed his bag and took out his spiderman suit and placed it inside. MJ placed a bear Peter gave her on Valentines day inside. May put a picture of him as a toddler with his parents and his favorite teddy bear as a child. Ned put their favorite star wars figures inside. When they were finished, the casket was closed and lifted up and carefully placed into the hole in between Richard and Mary's graves and not to far from Ben's.

"Bye looser," MJ whispered.

"Bye Storm trooper." Ned whipped a tear

"I larb you, Peter," May said quietly.

"A good hero. I love you, Underoos." Tony bent down on one knee. 

Later on, MJ, Ned, May, and everyone else was kneeling, honoring the young hero who went to quickly.

~

People often visited and left gifts at Peter's grave. Ned, MJ, May, and Tony visited every day and talked to him. 

**HERE LIES PETER BENJAMIN PARKER**

**SPIDER MAN**

**2001-2019**

**ONCE A HERO ALWAYS A HERO**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please PLEAAAASE if you are having suicidal thoughts please tell someone or contact the number from this link: https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/
> 
> Thank you for reading! Hope I didn't break anyone's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not crying you are


End file.
